Ten Broken Quills
by whimsicalRuby
Summary: Lavender keeps seeing Hermione Granger with Professor Snape. And breaking her quills. (This story will be told in three parts.)
The First Time Lavender Broke an Expensive Quill:

Potions class was as dreary as usual for the beauty of Gryffindor house. Tossing her hair, she tried to decide when the best moment to take her Patented 30-minute Daydream Potion from Fred and George's shop. Eyeing her professor with trepidation, Lavender Brown fiddled with her quill, pretending to take notes, as she followed her teacher's gaze to... Hermione Granger?

When she noticed he was staring under the table right between her legs, she broke her brand new fuchsia peacock quill straight in half. At the noise, Hermione whipped her head around and, seeing Lavender's expression, smirked in a manner not unlike their professor.

Lavender was so flustered, she didn't even think again of her Daydream Potion, and stared tensely at her cauldron for the rest of the class period.

Lavender's Remaining Quills: 9

Lavender pretended to search through the stacks as she waited for Ron to meet her in the Library. On a Saturday, hardly anyone (save Hermione, and occasionally a few Ravenclaws) were in the Library so early in the year, when no one worried about exams just yet. And so, it made the perfect location for a secret rendezvous with her beau.

One hand covered her face as an arm came around her waist. She smiled, knowing who it would be, and turned to see her ginger-haired boyfriend already leaning in for a kiss.

After a few minutes of enthusiastic snogging and Ron pawing at her shirt, Lavender thought she heard an urgent whisper, and stopped, while Ron took the opportunity to lavish her neck with affection.

Turning her head to the hole in the shelf beside the aisle with the window and alcove the lovers were now seated in, Lavender saw Hermione tugging Professor Snape behind her with a wanton expression like nothing Lavender had ever seen on the bookish girl's face before, and jolted in shock, kicking her bag, _hard_ , as Professor Snape plundered Hermione's face hungrily.

"Ow! Bloody Hell, Lavender!" Ron exclaimed as he was pushed away from his girlfriend. By the time she looked back, the couple the next aisle down was already gone, probably disillusioned under their Professor's charmwork.

Lavender looked down and sighed, seeing the ink already leaking through her bag, and picked it up. As Ron recovered, she sorted through her things, and hesitantly picked up her favorite fuzzy purple quill. _Utterly ruined. Drat._

She angrily broke the ink-drenched feather in half and banished both it and the ink bottle ruining her bag before storming out, Ron trailing obediently behind.

Lavender's Remaining Quills: 8

Lavender was working on her Charms essay in the Gryffindor common room when she ran into a fact she couldn't recall the source for, and decided to ask Harry and Ron, who were playing Exploding Snap with Ginny Weasley only a few feet away.

"No idea, Lavender. I asked Hermione to help me with that essay, she made me do it last weekend if I wanted her help," Ron said tiredly, waiting for his turn.

"Same here, Lavender. Sorry, but she's probably up in her room studying, and I'm sure she'll know the book you're looking for," Harry suggested, glancing from Lavender up to the Girl's Tower, where Hermione's room was situated at the top.

Lavender looked warily in the same direction and, resolved to get a better grade on this essay than the last, trudged up the stairs to Hermione's room, quill and parchment in hand in case Hermione had the answer ready. As she climbed, she noticed the buzz of the muffling charm Ron had taught her, and, wanting to make sure Hermione heard her knock, cancelled it with a swift flick before freezing as she heard moans from behind the doorway.

"Oh, _please, Severus!_ Now!" She heard Hermione yell, and her Professor's load groan as they began what was, Lavender was sure, definitely not anything related to an assignment.

Stopping herself from making any rash movement, she thought she might be able to make her muscles work again, and so she turned around and took a step down the stairs. _Crunch._ Her quill, a blue one borrowed from Parvati long ago and never returned, snapped beneath the heel of her wedge shoe.

She heard a deep growl of Hermione's name before deciding that, yes, she would reinstate the charm _immediately._ As she moved down the stairs, trying to compose herself, Ron looked over and called out, "Did Hermione help you?"

Doing her best not to blush, Lavender responded, "She was, um, not there," she averted her eyes, trying not to look obvious.

Ron shrugged and carried on with his turn, and Lavender tried to finish her homework in peace.

Lavender's Remaining Quills: 7


End file.
